Super Junior Kebanjiran
by Jung Jae In
Summary: Di suatu dorm yang diisi oleh para makhluk kece. Kini kebanjiran? Siapa pelakunya? Apakah sang magnae?


**Super Junior kebanjiran**

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : Super Junior's member's

Rating : K-T

Genre : Humor and Parody

Warning :Abal, Gaje, Typhos, Humor gak lucu and Don't Like Dont Read.

Summary:

Disuatu hari yang dihiasi petir yang JDAR JDER dan hujan yang kasak kusuk turun gg henti-henti#ni author cerewet bgt#. membuat kerisuhan di suatu dorm yang diisi oleh ke-11 makhluk yang dikarunai wajah-wajah yang kece#myoppa.

A/N:

Ini FF pertama saia. mohon bantuannya untuk para reader's and senior. mohon kritik and sarannya untuk saya yang masih junior ini. jangan lupa! kritik and sarannya! RCL yaa~!

* * *

~Disuatu Pagi~

-Disebuah Dorm yang berisi para lelaki kece-

-di...#Reader:kelamaan thor!, Author: Mianhae.

-back to story-

Hujan sangat derass diluar. Di Dorm Super Junior ini hanya tersisa sang magnae (baca: Kyuhyun) dan sang Pinky (baca : Sungmin) sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan di luar dorm.

"Haaah~, Kyu-ah." Panggil Sungmin dari dapur sambil ngelus perut. Sang pinky sedang mencari sesuatu untuk diterkam#emanghewan?. "Kyu-ah! Gak ada makan!" Suara Sungmin meninggi. sayangnnya sang magnae mengacuhkannya dan asik ber_pacaran_ dengan PSP tercinta di ruang tengah. "Kapan Wookie pulang?" Rintih sungmin nelangsa. Dengan langkah berat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang _pacaran _dengan PSPnya. "Kyu-ah." Sungmin mencolek bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeser pantatnya. Kembali _pacaran _dengan PSP. "KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak sambil menendang Kyuhyun sampai jungkir balik dari sofa. Sayangnya, tuh anak masih aja maen PSP dengan keadaan telentang kayak bayi yang minta diganti popoknya#AuthorLebeh. Merasa sangat di kacangin sama couplenya, Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi berencana untuk memikirkan perutnya sambil poop#AtasSaranEunhyuk.

"MENANGGG!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melompat. Akhirnya, setelah 3 jam di game yang sama, dia menang. Pada saat yang bersamaan Sungmin keluar dari WC terburu-buru. "Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan.#sudah tobat nih evil magnae# . "SELAMATKAN AKU DARI BAU KENTUTKU!" Teriak Sungmin panic.#lohh!?#.. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, sedangkan Sungmin sembunyi di punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya akan bersuara, tapi... "Ini BAU APA!?" Teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlari bersama Sungmin ke dapur langsung mengunci pintu. "Disini pasti selamat!" Seru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kulkas. KOSONG. Tak ada cemilan, hanya ada 1 daging sapi yang belum di masak. "I-ini apa? Kenapa tak ada makanan? Kenapa? Hiks hiks" Rintih Kyuhyun dramatis sambil tergeletak di depan kulkas. Sungmin mengelus (baca: jotos) punggung Kyuhyun hingga sang empunya nama ntu terlontar 3m."KAN AKU DAH BILANG GAK ADA MAKANAN!" Bentak Sungmin dengan kekuatan 3oktaf. "AKU 'KAN GAG DENGER!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tanda pentung yang lebih banyak.#So?#. "DENGERIN DONG!". "HUJANNYA DERES GAG DENGER!". "TERUS GIMANA!?". "SANA MASAK! Nih ada daging 1 buat berdua." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya hingga 12 cm. Sungmin pergi, membuka kunci dapur dan membanting pintu kamar SANGAT KERAS. "JDAAAR! JDERR! BRAKK! DRESSS!" perpaduan antara suara petir, pintu dibanting dan suara air dari WC yang terus mengalir sampe airnya ngeluber kemana-mana. Bahkan airnya sudah memasuki kamar yewook couple. Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulutnya berdiameter 10cm. Kyuhyun cuekbeibeh. Dia menyalakan kompor, menaruh penggorengan dan minyak yang dituang setebal 6cm#Authornya gila!#. entah tuh minyak dah panas belum kyuhyun dgn seenak bokongnya masukin tuh daging ke penggorengan. "CTAAAR!" Kali ini petir kembali ngomong. Kyuhyun keinget sama tuh banjir yang udah jogging mpe kamar yewook. Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar sambil bawa gayung. Pikirnya bisa ngurangin tuh banjir. Baru selangkah keluar dari dapur, ternyata banjir udah sampe di ruang tengah. Mana tuh banjir udah semata kaki.#ngaco#. Bukannya segera di bersiin tuh air, Kyuhyun malah maen yang sadar kamarnya udah kebanjiran buru-buru keluar cari Kyuhyun buat dijadiin ulekan. "KYU! KENAPA MALAH MAEN KAPAL-KAPALAN!?" Treak Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang lagi asik maen kapal ditabrak-tabrakin ma kapal laen mengacuhkan sungmin. Sungmin nyerah. Dari pada dikacangin ma kyuhyun dan perutnya udah konser Super Show ke-5 #yah, gg jdi SS5 di INA#Plakk#. Baru sampai di pintu dapur, hidungnya sudah mencium bau sesuatu. 'Bau apa ini? Apakah bau kentutku yang di fragmentasi? Atau...' Pikir Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah kompor. "AIGOO! KYUHYUN!" Tereak Sungmin panik#lagi!?#. "Apaan seh, treak-treak ajah dri tdi." Ujar Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. "ITU APA!?" Tanya Sungmin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bara api yang berada di atas penggorengan. Penggorengannya kebakaran SODARA-SODARA!#author lebeh#. Sungmin langsung ke kamar mandi, ambil ember yang dipake buat heebum mandi diisi air dan disiram ke atas penggorengan. Kyuhyun entah mengapa bukannya bantuin tapi malah menyelamatkan kapal-kapalnya. Sayangnya, karena Kyuhyun ngasih minyaknya banyak banget, apinya susah padam. Akhirnya, Sungmin bolak-balik WC-Dapur untuk matiin tuh api. Semenit kemudian air mati. Setelah Sungmin susah-susah bolak-balik mpe 3x. Kyuhyun malah lagi ngitungin kapalnya udah lengkap belum ( buat 13 kapal.). "Untung kapalku selamat!" Seru Kyuhyun lega. Sungmin disebelahnya Cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "KYUHYUN!" Treak Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Sekarang Dorm makin banjir. Ditambah airnya berminyak gegara tangan evil milik Kyuhyun. "BRAAK!". "KAMI PULANG!" Treak Leeteuk and the gank (baca : pkok.a member suju yg gak ada di situ! Minus Hangeng ma kibum with zhoumi and henry). Leeteuk berjalan dengan santai ke arah sofa di ruang tengah. Sedetik kemudian, dia nyadar. Kenapa yang laen gak mengikutinya?. "Hoi! Kok pada diem, ayo sini! Pada capek gak!?" Seru Leeteuk. Donghae yang paling depan di pintu bersuara. "Hyung, kakimu gak basah?" Tanya Donghae sok polos. Setelah ditanyai Donghae, sadarlah sang leader pada keadaan dormnya. Matanya langsung melihat dua sosok yang berada di depan dapur, para dalang. Sang magnae with couple, Sungmin. "KYUMIN! KALIAN HARUS TANGGUNGJAWABB!" treak Leeteuk dengan 10 oktaf

Sedangkan para tersangka hanya menghembuskan nafas.

~END~

Dibelakang scane

Kyuhyun : "Thoorr! Pijitin bahu nih! Sakit, bersiin seluruh dorm!"

Author : "Syapa suruh jadi jadi member DBSK pasti gg aku ajak maen ni FF" #author dibakar Sparkyu#

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya! Ini FF pertama, mohon di maklumi!


End file.
